calliehunterfandomcom-20200213-history
Moulin Rouge
Announcement Ororo Ramiki announced that she and fellow artist Callie Hunter, Ely Gold, and Jamiss had collaborated on a song for the soundtrack to the movie "The Red Room" (to be released Valentine's Day 2016). Upon announcement the song attracted a high amount of attention as it features three extremely popular artist and up-and-coming rapper Jamiss whom has previously worked with Callie before. Composition "Moulin Rouge" features horns, specifically a saxophone, and sparse drum instrumentation. It runs at a tempo of 90 bpm in the key of E minor / B minor dominate changes. Callie Hunter opens the song with vocal acrobatics and Jamiss delivers the first verse. Following, Ely Gold sings a verse and Ororo Ramiki raps a verse. The song ends with a short breakdown, a verse from Callie Hunter, and a finale of Hunter and Gold harmonizing belts. Critical Reception After the song was announced as the lead single from "The Red Room" soundtrack, critics hailed it as "the greatest collaboration of all time" and that "song will go all the way to #1 for sure!" as it features the most successful female rap artist of all time, Ororo Ramiki who had previously released her acclaimed third album The Return early 2015 after spawning two hits that logged 7 consecutive weeks at #1 together. Also the song features Ely Gold and Callie Hunter who have previously been rumored to have a feud as they released their debut singles at the same time, though Callie Hunter wrote Gold's recent #1 "Didn't We Try Hard Enough" which led her long awaited debut album. And lastly, Jamiss is a yet-to-be-famous rap artist that adds "a fresh flare" to the track. Awards & Nominations "Moulin Rogue" was nominated for Best Collaboration at the 2017 Simmy Awards. Commercial Performance Upon release the song sold over 1,000 units on MUZE retail site in the first hour alone. After the first week on sale, the song debuted at #2 o the Hot 100 becoming the highest charting soundtrack single since 2011's "The Sky Is Falling" peaked at #1, and also became Jamiss's first Hot 100 entry and her first top 10 song. The song also entered the UK Singles Chart at #3 while her collaboration "Strong" had rose to #2, and other places elsewhere. While Callie Hunter's solo single "Part Of Me" had debuted at #56 on the Hot 100, and her collaboration "Strong" had fallen to #47, Moulin Rouge had stalled at #2 for a second week on the Hot 100, being blocked by ballad "Me Again" by Cassidya-Rose Williams. The song did rise on other charts however yet remained stationary on the UK Singles Chart at #3. The fourth week, "Moulin Rouge" fell in chart performance, though was expected to rise after the SCAs announced that the Callie Hunter, Ely Gold, Jamiss, and Ororo Ramiki would be performing it. After a month from being released "Moulin Rouge" rose to #2 on the UK Singles Chart, a new peak, and to #2 on the Pop Airplay chart and #1 on the US Rhythmic chart. Over a month after being released, "Moulin Rouge" rose from #2 to #1 on the Hot 100 after a highly praised performance at the SCAs. It became Ororo Ramiki's fifth #1, Ely Gold's fourth #1, Callie Hunter's ninth #1, and Jamiss's first #1 song and also rose to #1 on the UK Single Chart the same week, with Callie Hunter replacing her collaborations with Liaison, UK #1 "Strong" from the top of that chart. The following week the song fell from #1 to #6 on the Hot 100 and to #4 on the Pop Airplay chart as well as to #10 on the UK Single chart. The song continued down the charts eventually falling out of the Top 10 by the end of February. The first week of March the song had fallen to #41, out of the top 40 for the first time. In January 2017, the song was certified x2 platinum and was listed at #21 on the Year-End Hot 100 Chart.